


Cold

by natashalieromanov



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Sibling Death, This is not Happy, idk where this even came from i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: The tower is warm, but Morgan Stark feels chilled to the bone.





	Cold

FRIDAY keeps the tower warm, yet Morgan feels chilled to the bone. 

Her phone buzzes again and again, but she can’t bring herself to answer any of the texts.

_I'm so sorry, Morgan._

_Are you alright?_

_Listen...you just really need to be there for your family right now. They're gonna need you._ She yearns to throw the phone across the room, to smash it into tiny little pieces, but she won’t.  _Can’t_. Dad would get upset, and the last thing Morgan wants is to upset Dad anymore.

But Dad and Mom are always upset these days.

So is she. All three of them drift around each other, not knowing what to say. What can be said when so much is missing? Her eyes drift to a picture taken just a week before. A young man and a teenage girl hugging each other and laughing. 

Peter and Morgan, brother and sister, side by side. They never would be again. 

Because Peter’s gone, and  _God_ does it hurt. It  _aches_ and  _bites_ and  _stings_ ; she doesn’t think it’ll ever stop. There’s a black hole inside of her, one that she knows will surely swallow her whole. But, she supposes, the numbness would be infinitely better than this ache deep inside her. She burrows further into the hoodie she stole from Peter's dresser. It smells like his aftershave. The tears come hard and fast. Maybe she never stopped crying at all. 

It’s not that she hasn’t seen death before. Grandma Rhodes had died when she was little, and both of her grandparents on Mom’s side had died a few years ago. Those had hurt, and she had been sad, but it hadn’t felt like  _this_. She  _yearns_ to be with Peter again, yearns to wake up from this horrible nightmare with Peter asking, "Nightmare, Mo?" 

Part of her is concerned by her longing to be with Peter again, but she's mostly too numb to care. 

She wouldn't mention it, though. Dad is barely holding himself together as it is.

Morgan considers her big brother to be her best friend, despite the seventeen-year gap between them. He isn’t ( _wasn’t)_ her brother by blood, but rather in all the ways that matter. Now, though, Morgan frequently stares in the mirror and wishes she could find bits of Peter staring back at her, wishes she had his crooked grin or the curls Dad loves ( _loved, God, loved)_ so much. All she’s left with are memories, memories that have been tainted by the accident.

It had been an accident that killed him, really. Not Spider-Man. It was laughable, in a sick, twisted way, that being Spider-Man hadn’t killed her big brother but a  _car_ had. 

Morgan hates the person who hit him, and she doesn’t care. He took  _everything_ from her family: a brother, a nephew, a son, a superhero. No one would ever call her ‘Mo” again, because that was  _Peter’s_ nickname for her, no one  _could_ stick themselves to the ceilings and make her scream as she walked by _("Sixteen years and you'd think you'd stop falling for it, Mo!")_. Peter would never tease her, never help her with her homework, or purposely stick himself to her to be annoying ( _God she wishes she hadn’t gotten so annoyed when he did that_ ) ever again.

All because someone ran a red light. 

She tries to sleep, but all she can hear are Dad and Aunt May’s guttural, heartbroken  _screams_  playing on repeat. 

That man didn’t just take her brother’s life three days ago. Morgan knows that she will never be whole again.

FRIDAY says the tower is warm, but Morgan will always be cold.


End file.
